


Pac-Man Tattoo

by heterophobictjkippen



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I hate myself, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Short One Shot, Tattoos, Why Did I Write This?, i swear i heard George joke about it being on his ass so that's what I did, pls i hope someone finds this funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterophobictjkippen/pseuds/heterophobictjkippen
Summary: Michael and Jeremy are stoned out of their minds, and Michael gets a genius idea





	Pac-Man Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's my second bmc work I swear I still love these kiddos

Regret and pain shot through his entire body when he woke up. _Why is my ass so sore?_ He asked himself, getting up and glancing around. Jeremy was awake next to him and the first words that came out of his mouth we're the same as his thoughts.

“Why is my ass so sore?”

“You don't remember?” Jeremy questioned, to which Michael shook his head.

“Well…”

_In Michael's basement, the two passed the bong back and forth, taking hits until they were high as kites. Michael ended up laying back and thinking out loud. “Dude, what if I got a tattoo? I got a fake ID so I could do it.”_

_“Do it pussy,” Jeremy muttered, which caused Michael to get up and race for his car keys, dragging Jeremy into his PT Cruiser and racing to the tattoo parlor._

_His eyes were completely bloodshot when he approached the man he knew, staring him right in the eye and telling him “I want a pac-man tattoo, right on my ass.” Both Jeremy and the man looked at him with shock but after handing him the fake ID and the cash, the tattoo artist nodded and took Michael into the back room out of the way of others._

_Jeremy followed and wide eyes watched as Michael dropped his pants, and he wheezed, sitting down next to his boyfriend, eyes locked on him._

_“This your first tattoo?” Michael nodded._

_“Might wanna grab onto somethin’. Shouldn’t hurt as much, though.” Another nod from Michael._

_The artist immediately began working on the tattoo, concentrating hard while Michael clenched his eyes tight. He wasn’t in a lot of pain, but he braced himself for something worse. It felt like eternity before the artist finally finished, pulling away and allowing his customer to see the result._

_“Best decision ever. Here’s my credit card.” The transaction was finished and Michael left overjoyed. It hurt him to sit down but he was too excited to think about it._

“Wait, so that’s why?" Michael gave Jeremy a panicked look. “Dude, now I have pac-man, inked on my ass forever. Laser removal is expensive, I can’t afford that!”

“You’re a dumbass.” Jeremy told him bluntly.

“Why did you let me do it, Jere?” Michael whined, hiding his face in shame.

Jeremy laughed and shrugged, draping a pale arm around Michael. “I couldn’t stop you. I had no choice. You just fucking dragged me into the shop.”

“Will you get one with me?” The other boy’s voice was muffled through his hands.

“On my ass? Fuck no, Micah. I’m not fucking stupid.”

Michael frowned and pouted even more. “Pwease?” He pleaded, in that stupid baby voice he liked to use. “I’ll do anything.”

“Jesus Christ, I’ll get one on my arm. Happy, you big baby?”

“Very much so. Thank you Jere, I love you.”

“You’re a moron.” He rolled his eyes.

“No, you.” He purred back.


End file.
